Kourin's Got it Going On!
by ryuusama's disciple
Summary: A crappy song-filk idea I had to write. I hope you find it a little funny. Sorry I've been so bad about updating 'Gensokyo VS Cleverbot!


Hi, it's me again!(what a terrible introduction!) This is more of a song-fic than my usual filk, because I decided not to use script format. Rated for sexual referances and sorta-yuri. I feel bad for Alice, I'll have her whack Marisa on the head for revenge, don't worry!;D Hope you enjoy!~

(~ is for the singing parts, which should be obvious, but I want to make super sure)

* * *

Marisa had noticed lately that Rinnosuke was even more testy than usual. It was seriously starting to bother her! I mean, what could possibly be going throught that jumbled-up brain of his? Hmm...

It certainly couldn't be that golden incense altar she broke while he was away. I mean, she stuck a "Sorry" note there and everything! Seriously, get over it!

And then it struck her!

"I never really see Kourin with any women. I mean romantically, that is. Did he take a vow of chastity or somethin'?" She the decided that couldn't be it, as he wasn't very religious."Maybe it has to do with his location. He's in pretty bad spot for lady-watchin'."

An idea struck her! "I need to bring him out of his shell so he can see all the babes just waiting to meet him! I'll visit him right now and get down to business!"...Our heroine is little to excited for her own good...

* * *

*Line-Break Spark!*

* * *

"Hey Kourin!", exclamed an exuberant Marisa.

"Oh hey Marisa, what plans do you have to annoy me today?" Rinnosuke said irritably.

"*ehem*...You have a pretty face".

"What?"

"Just a compliment about your looks. Just a compliment about your face being pretty."

"...Thanks?"

"I also have another one here: Uh, your good at finding useful items for me." Marisa said as if reading from a list.

"...I appreciate that, I guess". Rinnosuke was starting to get confused.

"Would it be weird to write you a song, to cheer you up?"

"...Not any weirder than usual I guess..."

At this wary affirmation, Marisa brought out a sheet of paper from her pocket."It's called: 'Kourin You Got it Goin On!". And with the title out of the way, she began to sing.

"~Hey there Kourin I see you lookin' down. Don't want to see my old buddy down with the frown.~", She decided to say the next part a little deeper. A little more "Cho" you could say.

"~Just because I attract more women than you, well it's only because they don't know you like I do*wink*~".

"~Sure, you're weedy, and kinda wry. But some girly out there must be needy for a weedy wry guy~".

"~They want you as the needle when they're rollin' in the hay. Just hear me out when I say~"

"~Kourin you got it goin' on! The ladies get to know your sexuality, when they get to know your personality!~"

"~I said, Kourin you got it goin' o~n. Not personally, just want to say that you're lookin' okay man.~"

"Why can't a platonic friend tell her favorite guy that she thinks his booty is fly? Not all the time, obviously. Just when he's having trouble with his self-esteem.~"

"~Don't let anybody tell you you're not humpable, because you're bumpable. Well, I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortble.~"

"~If I say you've got a boom o wow. Come on Kourin, help me out now!~" She said expectantly towards him.

"~Kourin you got it goin' on!~"

"~He's got it goin' on!~", said Reimu suddenly from behind Rinnosuke. He looked at her in a shocked manner before Marisa continued.

"~That's the conclusion that I've come to. But that doesn't mean that I want to screw you!~", Marisa sang defensively.

"~Kourin you got it goin' on~".

"Got it goin' on?", asked a confused and annoyed Rinnosuke.

"~No doubt about it, we'd be gettin' crazy, if the two of us were lucky enough to be dating.~"

"~Ooh, if both of us were dating~. And if I was your girl, if I was your girl.~"

"~Well, sometimes I get lonely. And I need someone, and I imagine you and your glasses.~"

"~In fact, one time when me and Alice were teaming up against the Lunarians, and I was really lonely. And we were sharing the bedroom at her house. I drew glasses on her when she was sleeping. Drew glassses on her. Ooh ooh ooh. And then I made believe she was you.~", Rinnosuke's eyes bugged out at the last part.

"~Kourin you got it goin' on!~~".

And then Marisa decided that was a good time to bow dramatically. "So, I believe that made you feel better.", she said with confidence.

"...Can I please have a look at the lyrics?", Rinnosuke asked skeptically. Marisa complied very eagerly. "This is a really weird song Marisa".

"In what way?", Marisa asked in genuine confusion.

"What was that about drawing glasses on Alice while she sleeping, and pretending she's me?"

"Drew glasses on Alice? Pretend she's you? No, I didn't say anything like that.", she said a bit too hastily.

"That's definitely a bit stalkerish."

"What is?"

"Drawing on your friends face and pretending she's me.", Rinnosuke said with rising irritation.

"I think, sometimes you hear what you want to hear. It wouldn't be stalkerish to draw on a woman and pretend they're a man. Platonically of course. So how can it be stalkerish...Not that I did that."

Marisa was then yin-yang-orbed on the head by a very pissed Reimu, the **real** source of Rinnosuke's frustration."I got her to shut-up darling! Now can I have my tab cleared?"

Rinnosuke promptly banged his head against the wall."Women..."

END

* * *

I know that it didn't really make sense, nd the alterations weren't very smooth. But when the idea popped into my head, I had to write it! I should have the Reisen II chapter of "Gensokyo VS. Cleverbot" done within the week, so don't worry about that! I hoped you liked it even a little!:D Oh, and watch "Flight of the Conchords", it's glorious!


End file.
